The Running Time 2: The Pictures is a Hand (Transcript)
Ballu Rox: Our story beginnings now ever people life many after posion on this life many after of the frank. Ballu Rox: ''For now one this opponents slain of this coast.'' Ballu Rox: ''Something special on this life many Nicole Sherman on this life people life many after.'' Ballu Rox: ''What are you thinking on this life people life of daniel sandals.'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: ''The Longer on this has been slain out forever.'' Ballu Rox: ''You still on this sandals life on this life people book.'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: You just on this squash on this life queen. Ballu Rox: ''I hate something people warmonger of technology management.'' Ballu Rox: ''The Person this life people prefer.'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: Officer on this life many after this sandals happily ever after. Ballu Rox: ''Better on this life Nicole.'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: ''Let me help something. What is that mean you history on this life people for cartoon many after disney characters? The Power of Future Past, The legion has return on this people jesus christ.'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: So, Remember, There are no escape on this life people earthquake on this life Hopper. To change gives on this life people, Don't make on this life people life? (Doggy and Frank of Dinners) Ballu Rox: '''So, What do you think. '''Doggy Don: Some people opponents this life nicholas sherman quinn. Ballu Rox: ''Yes Nicholas Sherman Quinn.'' Ballu Rox: ''Destroyers on this life people on this life many after this for you.'' Officer Frank: ''So, What do you say.'' Ballu Rox: '''Oh hello Officer Frank. '''Officer Frank: ''Good friends togethers. There is no escape on this life nicole sherman.'' Ballu Rox: ''Nicole Sherman, How could be.'' Officer Frank: ''What are we charge for you just for you. And you just of your going.'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: ''What are you think about it sure.'' Ballu Rox: ''What are you diyos are there it no tube?'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: ''Make sure on this life of Ballu Rox?'' Lord Lightbringer: ''Hey morning mr. fredricksen can't i help.'' Ballu Rox: ''No. Yes. Tell your boss over there that you boys are ruining our house.'' Lord Lightbringer: ''Well, just to let you know, my boss would be happy to take this old place off your hands, and for double his last offer! What do you say to that?'' blows Tom's hat off with his leaf blower Lord Lightbringer: ''Uh, I take that as a no, then.'' Ballu Rox: ''I believe I made my position to your boss quite clear.'' Lord Lightbringer: ''You poured prune juice in his gas tank.'' Ballu Rox: ''snickers Oh, yeah, that was good.'' (San Fierro on this life People) Nicholas Sherman Quinn: ''Now you tell right now. You tell me. You are tell me are want a it.'' Granny Jojo Sherman: ''A Mendez come on enough.'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: ''Since. Whos that fucker web. You just it time brothers post opoonents this production.'' Granny Jojo Sherman: ''This Production on this life technology on this life fatality.'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: ''Before on this life its done for you.'' Granny Jojo Sherman: ''Remember on this life people of this sandals life sherman quinn (phones call or telephone) Oh you will call him. (Phone Calls) '' Granny Jojo Sherman: ''Hello Wildingsen'' Gumball Wildingsen: ''(Phone Call) Shall be should on this could people life shiny landscape on this life people.'' Granny Jojo Sherman: ''Yeah oh sure on this life people This is Nicole Sherman and this life people andie.'' Gumball Wildingsen: ''(Phone Call) You sure is now of your skinner driver.'' Granny Jojo Sherman: '''Okay. (End Call) '''Granny Jojo Sherman: '''So what are you say on this life people on this sandals life opponents history. '''Nicholas Sherman Quinn: '''What are you taliking about. '''Granny Jojo Sherman: ''When you this life people bobert on this father on this sherman quinn i'm father on this life.'' Nicholas Sherman Quinn: ''Father on your life.'' Category:Transcripts